A Crazy Week at East High!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Troy Dumps Gabriella for Sharpay and then Gabby starts dating Ryan, What will happen? Better yet, what will happen to the spring musical? Troypay & Ryanella or will it turn out to be Troyella and Zekepay?
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Likes WHO?**

**Summary: **When Troy dumps Gabriella for someone you'd never expect him to be with without Gabriella knowing, What will happen?

Part 1: Encounter of thought

Troy Bolton was walking through the halls of East High on a Thursday afternoon. Everything was going well. Little did he know that his life was going to change. As he walked down the hall he noticed the Ice Queen herself, Sharpay Evans, was about to pass him. They were so busy looking at each other that they didn't notice that the floor was wet. Down in the floor they both went. "Ow, watch where your going next time you…….Troy!" Sharpay said shocked that she was talking to the guy she's liked since the 5th grade. "I'm sorry, it was my fault," Sharpay said. Troy stopped and took a deep breath. _"No….I can't feel this way about her….I mean she's the Ice Queen…..What about Gabriella……What do I do? _Troy thought. "Troy…Troy….." Sharpay said noticing that he was staring dead at her. "Oh…I'm sorry!" Troy said. They both got up and dusted themselves off. "Bye Troy," Sharpay said in her I'm trying to be sweet voice. Through the whole rest of the day all Troy thought of was Sharpay. Then he made his descision in the Gabriella situation.

He knew what he wanted……………He knew what he had to do…………..

Part 2: Why?

Troy's heart sank into his stomach as he walked into East High the next day. He walked to the corner of the wall and checked to see of Gabriella was at her locker. She was. He took a deep breath and went over what he practiced last night. He gathered himself and casually walked up to Gabriella's locker as if nothing was wrong. "Hey Gabriella," he said. "Hi Troy," she said smiling at him. "Um….I need to talk to you," he said taking a deep breath, "It's important." "Oh no, what is it Troy." Gabriella said with a nervous look on her face. "I….You….We……I'm so sorry but…….," he said shaking. "What's wrong Troy," she said her voice a little more sterner than before. "I can't be with you anymore." He said. Gabriella's face turned white as a sheet and a tear dropped down her cheek, then she lost it and started seriously crying. "Why…..Troy….Why…..I love you!" Gabriella implored. "I'm sorry" Troy said. He couldn't look her in the eye but then she said what he had been waiting for. "Is there someone else," she asked, "I can handle it, I promise." "Sha…….No one." Troy lied, there was someone, Sharpay by name. "Then just explain to me why." She said with mascara streaming down her face. "It's hard to explain." Troy said turning away going to his 1st period class. "TROY…….wait…." Gabriella shouted. But all Troy did was keep on walking, never looking back.

Part 3: I'm in love with an Ice Queen

As Monday morning approached, Troy was going to make his move on Sharpay. He walked up to see the pink locker door opened up. "Hey Sharpay," Troy said smoothly resting against the lockers beside Sharpays. "Hey Troy!" she said with a tone of pep in her voice. "I was wondering……..If you'd go out with me…If you want!" "Oh My Gosh," Sharpay shrieked, "Of course I would Troy!" "Awesome," he said, "Ready to go to class?" "Sure," Sharpay said as the interlocked arms and walked out. Little did he know Gabriella was standing on the other side of the wall. When she heard the news another tear streamed down her face. She ran down the next hallway crying. Ryan came out of the other direction and grabbed Gabriella. "What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned. "Like you don't know?" Gabriella snapped. "I don't know….What happened" Ryan said looking seriously confused. "Troy dumped me for your sister!" she cried into his shirt. Ryan honestly didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry," he said , "I had no clue about this, I swear!" "Of course you didn't because it was all Troy!" Gabriella cried. "Hey, I've got an idea to get you back with Troy," Ryan said with a devious look in his eye, "All I need is a little information on your relationship with Troy, If you don't mind." "What's your plan." Gabriella replied.

She did not know that Ryan's plan would not only work out for her…..but he'd also get what he's always wanted.

Part 4: All Heck Breaks Loose

Tuesday was a very interesting day for our East High Wildcats. As the whole school finally learned about or two new couples (the Troypay and the Ryanella) . That's all everyone talked about! But all heck broke loose during 4:00 basketball practice. Troy and Chad were already in the gym, shooting free throws , and working on passes. "WHERE'S BOLTON!" Zeke said. Everyone's head turned to Troy. As soon as Troy heard Zeke it hit him why he was yelling. "Oh, No!" Troy winced. "You stole his Ice Princess!" Chad said laughing. Troy shot him a shut up or die look. "I just wanted to let you know, Sharpay just dumped me, guess why," Zeke yelled. "Because Troy asked out your girl and she wanted him more than you!" Jake said. "JAKE!" Troy and Chad both yelled. "Exactly!" Zeke retorted, "I'm gonna kick your……" "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Coach Bolton yelled. "Troy and Zeke are fighting over Sharpay!" Jake said. This time no one even bothered yelling at him or staring him down. "Why!" Coach Bolton hissed. "Because, your son here stole my girlfriend and now he's gonna pay!" Zeke yelled. "I don't care what happened, If you guys keep this up both of you will be benched for the next two games!" Coach Bolton retorted.

The guys went on with practice, the Troy didn't even know, there was more to this journey. There was………………………Spring Musical Auditions.

Part 5: Announcements

As Troy and Sharpay walked into Mrs. Darbus' Wednesday after the big basketball fight yesterday, hand in hand and sat down. Then Ryan and Gabriella came in. Ryan had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. When Troy and Sharpay saw them their jaws dropped to the floor. "What the…..How the…….." Sharpay said confused. "Since when!" Troy said in awe. " Hey Troy!" Gabriella said giving Troy a deadly glare. "Hi Gabriella," he replied putting his hand back in Sharpay's. "Alright class!" Mrs. Darbus said standing up from her desk, "I have a very exciting announcement, our spring musical audition will be held tomorrow during free period, so if you want the lead you better find a partner fast!" she said with excitement. "So I take it you're my partner," Troy said to Sharpay. "You got that right," Sharpay replied. On the other side of the room Ryan and Gabriella were discussing the same thing. "Are we partnering up for this, because if so, I know what were going to sing!" Gabriella said.

Only she knew her plan………….

Part 6: Audition Time!

On Thursday morning everyone went into the auditorium during free period to audition. Yet again, our couples walked in the exact same way as they did into class the day before. Troy and Sharpay sat in the back. Ryan and Gabriella sat in the middle section of seats. "Alright, let's begin with Troy and Sharpay, wait, did I read that right , Troy and Sharpay? As odd as that is you may go on." She continued. They got up on the stage. Little did Gabriella and Ryan had the same plan they did!

As the music started a flood of memories came back to Gabriella with one fatal note.

"_Were soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If were trying………_

_Yeah were breaking free…"_

She took a deep breath.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Darbus said giving them a standing elevation. "Next we will have Ryan and Gabriella, Wow, this is a very strange day!" They got up on stage. The same thing that happened to Gabriella happened to Troy.

"This could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you….oh….and now looking in your eyes…..I feel in my heart…..The start of something new."

As they got through the first chorus Troy gripped Sharpay's hand a little more tighter. "What's wrong Troy?" she asked curiously. "Nothing, I'm one-hundred percent ok!" he lied. As they started into the bridge he repeated his action again. "What is up with you today?" Sharpay whispered into his ear. He didn't even respond. The big hit came to him when they were done singing. After Mrs. Darbus was done praising them Gabriella cut her microphone back on and said, "Ryan that felt just like kindergarten!" she laughed as she heard herself say that. Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes. He had 2 choices- Dump Sharpay and beg Gabriella for forgiveness or Kiss Sharpay. He thought about this. Then Mrs. Darbus got on stage. "I would like all my couples to come back on stage." They all got up. "The lead goes to………Troy and Sharpay!" she replied. "Yes!" Sharpay yelled. Then he picked number 2. He leaned in and gave Sharpay a congratulations kiss. Gabriella yelled, "Get a Room!" Everyone's eyes turned at her. "What?" she said. And that was what happened.

Prologue-

This whole couple fighting issue lasted until after the musical. Then Troy and Gabriella got back together and The unstoppable Evans twins were reunited. Although the after party was a whole different story………………


	2. The After Party!

Chapter 2: The after party!

After the spring musical everyone headed over to the Evans' house. They all coupled up- Troy and Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason. There was one thing missing--------------------Zeke! Zeke was supposed to bring the cake but since Sharpay and Zeke broke up he hasn't called the house to let them know there was gonna be no cake….Luckily Chad came through. He went up to Ryan. "Hey Dude, Zeke said he wasn't coming for obvious reasons so he told me to bring the cake!" Chad said shoving the cake in his hands. "Thanks!" Ryan said. "Hey There!" Gabriella said coming up to Ryan. "Hey Gabby!" he said. "Eww…..," Sharpay commented watching Gabriella kiss Ryan, "And that was coming from the girl that told us to get a room!" "Yeah," Troy said. "What's wrong?" Sharpay said. "Oh nothing…." Troy lied. _I don't like lying to her……I did want her but I miss Gabriella…….Great…..Now what do I do! _Troy thought. He looked at Sharpay then looked at Gabriella he repeated himself for or five times. He decided on Sharpay as of now. Sharpay and Troy went out on the dance floor and danced. When Fall Out Boy's "Sugar, We're goin' Down" came on Gabriella pulled Ryan out onto the floor. Both couples started dancing. Finally, this became a contest. Troy rapped his arms around Sharpay, then to follow up the onslaught Ryan pulled Gabby a little bit closer. Then the big finish…….Troy grabbed Sharpay and kissed her. Gabriella dropped her hands off of Ryan's shoulder and ran out the doors going out of the den and went out onto the deck. Ryan quickly ran after her. "Our job is almost done! Yay!" Sharpay giggled. "No, It's not!" Troy retorted. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sharpay yelled, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL!" "No, Sharpay, I did!" Troy said at a last ditch effort to keep his new girlfriend. "Shut Up Troy!" Sharpay hissed, "I don't care how much I liked you in the past, That's over! We're through Troy Bolton! Go back to Montez like you want and I'll go back to Zeke!" "Is that really what you want?" Troy asked. "YES, I'm working on being nice so….." Sharpay said. "Thanks," Troy said smiling, "I'll put a good word in with Zeke!" "Thanks Troy!" Sharpay said as she kissed him on the cheek. _"Great! I just realized Gabriella ran out crying! What am I going to do now! This is great!_, Troy thought. "Hey Troy, I'll get you your girl back!" Sharpay said.


	3. Love is

**Chapter 3: Love is………….**

As Sharpay made her way through the mass of people to the back deck and glanced out to see her brother trying to comfort his new girlfriend. She snuck back on the other side of the curtain when she realized Ryan was coming inside. As soon as he was out of her sight she creeped up behind Gabriella. "Hey," Sharpay said uneasily. "What do you want?" Gabriella said angrily. "I wanted to apologize for all that I've done," Sharpay said, "Troy realized he loved you again." "To bad I don't want him like I used to anymore!" Gabriella hissed. "You know that's not true Gabby," Sharpay said, "Do you know why?" "No! And I don't care to know!" Gabriella said "Well I'm don't care either so I am going to tell you anyway, Because love is like a rushing fire unable to be quenched." "What?" Gabriella said looking stunned that Sharpay would be able to come up with something that deep, "Where did you get that from?" "I got it from that feeling in my gut, that feeling that occurred when I saw Zeke come in, that feeling that I was not with who I needed to be!" Sharpay replied "Thanks," Gabriella said, "How do I get rid of Ryan without hurting him" "Just tell him something like I told you….I think he will understand…..If not….I will be up until 3 AM listening to him cry……again…"Sharpay sighed. "Are you serious?" Gabriella said "Partially yes and Partially no, and I am not gonna tell you which one is which!" Gabriella laughed as she got up to go and find Ryan. "Hey Ryan," she said scared beyond her wits, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure, what is it?" Ryan said. "I have to tell you that……I want to get back with Troy" Gabriella said staring at her pink high heels realizing that she had done nothing like Sharpay wanted. "Ok….." he said "Ummm…….I have to go" "Bye" Gabriella said. "_What have I done, what a tangled web I've wrapped myself in!" _she thought. Then she went to find Troy………


	4. What I Been Looking For

Chapter 4: What I been looking for 

When Gabriella finally found Troy they couldn't say anything at first until Gabriella blurted out, "I'm sorry Troy, I dumped Ryan, I want to be with you!" Troy looked a little dumbfounded as he looked her dead in the eye. "Sharpay found out about me missing you and she dumped me out of anger too, but then she told me she'd help me and you get back together and I am guessing that is why you're here!" he said "Yep" she laughed "I missed you too Troy, because someone once told me that love is like a rushing fire, it can never be quenched." "Wow! That was amazing!" Troy said "So….." "So what" she replied "So are you still my girl?" Troy asked with a huge grin on his face "You got that right!" Gabriella giggled. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Troy asked. "Yeah" Gabriella said. "Wait! There's something I forgot!" Troy exclaimed. He ran up to Zeke. "Hey Zeke" he said. "What do you want!" Zeke said in anger "Sharpay dumped me!" he said just like Zeke did on that Wednesday, "And you know why!" "No!" Zeke said getting a little bit scared. Troy gathered himself and finally said, "She wants you back!" Zeke's face lit up. "Are you serious?" he asked "Yes…..she told me herself!" Troy replied. "Thank you so much Troy!" Zeke said obviously going to find Sharpay. "Troy, you amaze me more and more every day!" Gabriella laughed. "It's just who I am" he said jokingly.

If you think the natural world order is restored…………**BOY ARE YOU WRONG!**

There is still Ryan we have to deal with…………………………


	5. Back Where They Belong

Chapter 7: Pain and Suffering 

**This is the last chapter! I have had an awesome time writing this story! I'm gonna write another story starting today! I hope you guys had such an awesome time reading as I had writing it! Thanks for the good reviews!**

Ryan walked out of the party and got in his black Chevrolet HHR and drove down the road. He cut on the radio he put it on station one on his programmed stations "Heaven" by Dj Sammy was on, he changed it again, the next station was "Every time we touch" by Cascada, on the next station was "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden then on the last station was "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield. "Gosh, Stupid Radio!" he yelled cutting off the radio. At the stop light he slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Man, I miss her." He said. He pulled up in the driveway and got out. When he got in the house, he didn't see Sharpay's MINI Cooper so he knew she wasn't home. He assumed his mom's car was in the garage but he didn't care. He went up stairs and changed into his "Twinkle Towne" T-shirt and black sweat pants. He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. He watched a whole total of 4 minutes of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and then he cut off the TV. "Hey Ryan," Sharpay said nervously, "Heard about what happened, I'm really sorry" She said. "How could she want Troy" he said. "He's kinda cute" Sharpay said. Ryan shot her a shut up look. "Sorry!" she said. "I miss her!" He implored. "It's ok…you want to practice for the musical!" Sharpay said. "Fine" he said. In the middle of "Kids in America" (totally random song) he fell to the floor crying. "How could I let this happen, things were going great, or so I thought" Sharpay cut off the CD. "It's ok" she said. "I know a secret" Sharpay said. "What" Ryan said uncaring.

"That new girl at school likes you!" Sharpay replied. "So what!" he said. "So….MOVE ON!" she said popping him on the head like she did in "Bop to the Top" Ryan rolled his eyes and went up stairs and got in his bed. "Wait……SHE LIKES ME!" He realized as he went to sleep.

The world was finally back to it's natural order. East High was at peace for now. It was all good in the hood. With emphases on "FOR NOW"


End file.
